Prompt: Not Fair
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: She felt him come behind her, his sword was pressed between her legs. Something else could be there, she thought, something that the both of them would enjoy. Mayuri x Nemu fluff and a zest of lemon Part 2/12 of Proposal


**Ngoc Chau does not own Bleach**

**OMG! OMg! OMG! OMG! OMG! Bleach fanfiction is back! I have a lot of new stuff to bring out! I was hoping to write something in time for Mayuri's birthday, but it's coming out in a drabbles fic. I was so fucking late with this! I went crazy!**

**To start off, not a song fic, the song is just there to sort of get into the mood of the oneshot and I thought that it would be good as an introduction.**  
**If you want to know, the song is called Not Fair by Lilly Allen. **

**So, this takes place after Mayuri had proposed to Nemu and they are now married. So this is a follow up to "Prompt: Proposal".**

**I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review. **

* * *

**Prompt: Not Fair**

_He's not like all them other boys _  
_They're all so dumb and immature _  
_There's just one thing that's getting in the way _  
_When we go up to bed, you're just no good _  
_It's such a shame _

_I look into your eyes, I want to get to know you _  
_And then you make this noise and it's apparent it's all over _  
_It's not fair _  
_And I think you're really mean _  
_I think you're really mean I_  
_think you're really mean _

_Oh you're supposed to care _  
_But you never make me scream _  
_You never make me scream _  
_It's not fair _  
_And it's really not okay _  
_It's really not okay _  
_It's really not okay _  
_Oh, you're supposed to care _  
_But all you do is take _  
_Yeah, all you do is take _

_Oh I lie here in the wet patch _  
_In the middle of the bed _  
_I'm feeling pretty damn hard done by _  
_I spent ages giving head _  
_Then I remember all the nice things that you ever said to me _  
_Maybe I'm just overreacting, maybe you're the one for me _

* * *

Everything seemed to be mocking her.

To be honest, she had expected a little bit more out of marriage from what her friends often talked about. They spoke of how they would not know whether or not to take a leave to have a child, to retire altogether, or perhaps keep working. Some spoke of what sort of wedding they should have, whether there would even be a wedding, the costs of dress and food… Honeymoons would be fun, perhaps they could visit the real world for R&R(what was R&R?).  
Yet in their discussion of engagement and married lives, the idea of who should be the groom never came up. She assumed that the spot was open for whoever wanted it.

Now, she supposed that he was acting a bit more friendlier, he did not raise his voice to her so often(so often doesn't mean not at all) and he seldom hit her when his anger got the better of him(he had begun to warn her occasionally, screaming, "Nemu! You fucking bitch! Get out of here before I take you apart again!"), and they began habitually sleeping in the same bed: sometimes with as little affection towards each other as brother and sister, sometimes with their arms and legs tangled together as they embraced.  
Or perhaps he was being more cruel. How, Reader, could Kurotstuchi Mayuri be any more cruel than he already was?

First, he kissed her. Kissed? Now, Reader, you may ask how that is cruel; did he bite her or punch her while he kissed her? No, he simply kissed her: his lips would press to hers when they were alone and as sudden as they started, it would end just as sudden. And he touched her a great deal, his hand would find its way to a patch of bare skin on her: the space on the back of her neck between the bottom of the red choker and the collar of the uniform, under her arm, under her thigh, her calves…. It was cruel torture to her because such actions left her feeling inadequate and wanting more. It never went farther than him kissing her and touching her since they signed the official document that would join and bind their souls and hearts together; Reader, they never consummated the marriage afterwards.  
She was always left unsatisfied and frustrated from then on. He remained indifferent. It was perplexing that as his daughter, she had partook of greater passions and relations with him; rather than currently as his wife. Why did he marry her after all? To bound her to him? She was already called his 'daughter' rather than 'creation'. She had been his other self, his shadow, his devoted servant and follower, his daughter, his lieutenant, and now she was his wife. Every title that he gave her tied her closer to him, no chance of ever breaking away - not that she would ever want to, anyway.

He was making his rounds in the labs, checking to see that no one was slacking off and everything was going accordingly. She tried to be nonchalant around him, to show him that his presence only motivated her for work, that her stomach was not left with butterflies and her knees weak. It did not work.

She felt him come behind her, his sword pressed between her legs, between her cheeks. Something else could be there, she thought, something that the both of them would enjoy being where his sword was. He loomed over her, his chin on her shoulder. When he was not so frightening, she liked having him this close to her: the backs of her knees against his hakama, her back warmed, his arms on both sides of her. His voice was heavy in her ear. For a second, she felt dizzy, his words too slow or too fast to suddenly comprehend.

All she could say was, "Yes, Mayuri-sama."

His hand, the long nail poking directly over her core, caressed her thigh, giving it a licentious squeeze. "Good girl." his teeth brushed by the lobe of her ear, "Then get to it."

Then he was suddenly gone from the room.

She wondered what was wrong with her. It had been almost a month since they signed the marriage certificate and yet he had made no move to her. If anything, he had avoided any chance for them to have sex; instead he appeared to mock her, tease her, make her frustrated.

"Fukutaicho, what're you doing?" a voice next to her asked. Nemu slowly looked up to see Akon smoking a cigarette with a clipboard in his hand. She could not answer, to be honest, she wasn't sure what she was doing anymore. Akon nudged her out of the way and started it for her, explaining what had been the Captain's instructions. When he was done and Nemu was able to continue, he asked her, "Did something happen between you and the Chief?"  
She wasn't sure if she should tell Akon that they had gotten married earlier. Should she? Mayuri trusted him, Mayuri liked him, Mayuri esteemed him…  
Her hesitance must've been too long for him because he stated out loud, "You seem distracted." She apologized to him and he left her to continue her work.

She was created in how Kurotsuchi Mayuri saw how a woman should appear, every inch of her was his own design. Yet he did not seem to be tempted by it. He had rarely used her for such things before and when he did, he saw it as a chore or a method to relieve himself instead of a pleasure and privilege to have as most men usually did with their lovers. Her friends had told her that she was pretty, but was she pretty enough for him? Was she too cold for him? He had made her that way and if he didn't like it, what was wrong? Before she had signed that paper last month, before they were married, she had felt somewhat at peace with her life; afterwards, she felt horribly inadequate, Nemu felt his lack of desire all the more acutely than ever before.  
Perhaps she should go ask Matsumoto how to seduce a man without him knowing it, how to sexually appeal to him. Matsumoto would know, Nemu thought, she would see her after her work was done or perhaps she would confront her about it at the next Shinigami Women's meeting.

She finished with the work and now went to seek out her husband. She didn't need to ask, she could just feel him in her bones, in her heart… Nemu went into Lab 4, Mayuri was there consulting with other scientists about installing new cameras. He appeared to notice her presence because his golden eyes rolled to look at her.

He left the shinigami he was talking to, hanging and unsure on what else to proceed, and approached her. "What took so long? Did you just finish now?" there was annoyance in his voice. He was never gentle in front of the others.

She nodded her head, "Yes, Mayuri-sama. The work is completed."

He 'tched' her and told her to follow him to his office where he would give her some paperwork that needed to be filled out and then delivered. As he lead her out of the room, she overheard one of the others tell the certain shinigami that it was best to do what he had to do up to what "the Chief" had told him and then blame it on somebody he didn't like if it was wrong. He added that it was most likely he "would get killed for botching it up, anyway."

The doors to his main office stood stoically and tall. It slid open for them to enter. The room was kept at a sombre tone just the way he liked it, he never liked it to be overly bright because exposure was usually bad instead of good for his work. Still, the lights were bright enough at his work spaces that he wouldn't go blind in the dark. She made sure that the doors were closed behind her.

"Nemu." he said, his voice shook her.

She turned around, their eyes met from a distance. Could he see in her what she wanted, how she felt? She could've sworn that she could see his expression change to one that was frustrated as she was.

_I look into your eyes I want to get to know you. _

She didn't know where the words came from, a tune perhaps from what one of her friends brought from the Real World. His hands came up slightly, there was the tapping of his steps as he went to her.

He pushed her against the door, she could feel the life behind it. Kissing her passionately, his hands reached up her short skirt and eagerly fondled her breast. She responded in kind; her hands gripped the back of his haori, her back arched to meet and feel all of him against her. She felt the growl in the back of his throat, his sword touched her just right and she wished that it was another part of him, one that would be better suited for such a situation to come inside.

His hand traced upwards on her thigh in such a way that it felt compelled to swing upwards and hook itself around his waist. The guard of his zanpakuto pressed into her. As he muffled her shriek of rapture, his hips moved in such a rhythm to her that she felt what could best be described as blissful and full. The door made a distinct tapping sound to their actions and Nemu inwardly feared that the other shinigami on the other side would suspect something about it. But he didn't seem to care what he was doing and she thought that she shouldn't either. Hopefully, she thought that he would finish this time, it didn't matter how quick, just that he would finish it with her…

They kissed each other, breathlessly; his tongue teasing hers as she tried to swallow it whole in her mouth. Between breaths, she chanted his name over and over, "Mayuri-sama! Mayuri-sama!…" Her voice sounded shrill and light in her ears, was it always like that or only when he held her like so?

He grunted her name as his hips grinded and pulsed against hers, his hands everywhere on her, "Nemu.."

She tried to pull him closer to her, until she realized that they were as close as they would ever be in their clothed state, "Yes, Mayuri-sama…" She panted out her breaths, never wanting to let go. His hips shifted in such a way that the screams were coming out, just a little bit more!

But then he was still and he whispered in a dangerous tone, "Nemu. Get back to work." He placed the distance between them too abruptly, she had to lean against the doorway for balance.

She could feel her skin grow hot then cool, her face blushing and flushing. The sensations of pleasure from before were not enough to hold off the feelings of anger and frustration from coming back and taking over again. She controlled them well under her facade. He disappeared in a shunpo and came back almost immediately, his hands laden with a stack of papers and forms. He handed it to her and told her to fix herself, she looked like she had just woken up and hadn't bothered with anything. With one arm, she adjusted her skirt and the opening of her kimono.

As she turned around towards the door, his fingertips touched the spot behind her leg just below the hem of her kimono, she felt that heat in her stomach come back with a vengeance to turn around and force him, incite him to take her. But she resisted with every ounce of will she had.  
"Nemu. I'm expecting you to finish those and come back for more before the day is done, do you understand that?"

_'Come back for more what?_' she mentally asked herself.

He shooed her out the doors of his office.

Going out, she wanted to scream, she wanted to thrash. But she kept her composure and nodded her head, "Yes, Mayuri-sama." He had that devilish grin on his face, then he turned to go into his office.  
She turned around slowly, exiting. She could not pay attention to the looks that she received when she was back out in the halls and headed to a lab to complete this work. It was not fair, she thought, that he could feel so easy about this. She knew that he felt something, that he wanted it too. Then why didn't he ever finish it? He would smile and laugh at her while she had to keep a good poker face.

Not even able to scream and complain, her fingers curled into a fist, drawing a fine bit of blood on her skin.

It just wasn't fair.

* * *

**Just to clarify, Nemu is not a virgin. She's had sex before, especially with Mayuri. It's just that she somewhat expected married life with him to be more intimate and romantic than it was before, yet it seemed to be that he was fooling around with her more to tease her and/or that he is not as sexually attracted to her as he should. **

**So what did you think of this?**

**Um, do you think that the next part of this segment should be about Nemu going to Matsumoto to get advice on how to seduce and tempt? ****What do you think?**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
